ggs_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
GG's Big Brother Wiki
Season Format Houseguests Summary Day 1, 16 Houseguests walked into the Big Brother house. The first twist was announced forcing the housguests to compete in cliques for the week. At the first Head of Household competition each houseguest must vote one person to be the first Head of household of the summer. When the results were in, Connor became the first Head of Household of the summer. Next Connor made his decision to nominate Alex and Nick for eviction for being high levels. Then the houseguests competed in the Power of Veto competition where they must choose ten boxes and each box contains a letter. Then that houseguest must create the longest word as possible with those letters they received. Minie won the Power of Veto with using 9/10 letters. At the Power of Veto meeting Minie decided to save her fellow clique member Alex from eviction. as Head of Household Connor was forced to make a replacement nominee and he chose to put Riley up for eviction. On eviction night, Nick was evicted from the Big Brother house in a ten to two vote. On the following day the remaining houseguests competed for gold, Minie and B tied for the same amount but B mailed in first and she became the new Head of Household. Ray announced that this weeks theme is MVP where one houseguest get to choose a third nominee. (this person) became the MVP and nominated Riley and B nominated Griffin and Peter for eviction. On eviction night, the vote was close in a five to four to two vote, Peter was sent packing. Following eviction the houseguests jumped their way to HOH and Minie was crowned the winner. follow that night she nominated Riley and Sam due to the twist of duos as part of the twist. During the veto competition Connor raced his way to victory. At the veto ceremony Connor decided not to use the power of veto. on eviction night Sam caused tension by revealing an alliance of him, peter and connor. When the votes were in Sam was sent packing in a five to four vote. Following from eviction the houseguests will compete in two groups because Battle of the block will be in play this week due to the twist. B won the first Head of Household and Connor won the second Head of Household. At the nomination ceremony, B nominated Riley and Griffin for eviction and Connor nominated Daniel and Eli for eviction. now the four nominees will compete in the battle of the block. the winning pair will be safe for the week and they will dethorne the hoh that nominated them. At The Battle of the block competition, Riley and Griffin won their way to be safe for the week and dethorning B from being the Head of Household. At the Veto competition each player must give 3 penalty points to people. With one penatly vote David has won the gold power of veto. At the veto ceremony, David has decided to save Daniel from eviction. Connor has decided to put Kaya up as the replacement nominee. At eviction night Kaya was evicted seven to three. On the same night the houseguests found out they will be playing as couples. Following eviction the houseguests competed in a gambling competition. Rich scored three points and became the new Head oh Household and his partner B also became the Head of Household. At the nomination ceremony Rich has decided to nominate Eli and Vivian for eviction. B has decided to nominate Tmibie and Griffin for eviction. At the veto competition B has won herself a victory and Eli won himself the Diamond Power of Veto. At the power of veto ceremony B decided not to use the power of veto. However Eli saved himself and Vivan from eviction and nominated Connor and David for eviction. But in a twist of the game The world of Tengaed will vote who they want to have an extra vote for eviction. At eviction Timbi and Griffin got the penatly and caused it to be a two to two vote and B and Rich casted their sole votes to evict Timbi and Griffin. Fowwling Eviction, The last twist before playing normal is Pandora's Box. At the HOH competition the houseguests compete in a still standing endruance competiton. David stood to his victory by becoming the new Head of Household. At the nomination ceremony David has decided to nominate Minie and Vivian for eviction. The girls took as a sexist decision. At the veto competition, Vivian won herself the power of veto. at the veto ceremony she decided to save Minie from eviction. David has decided to nominate Eli up as the replacement nominee. But Vivian used her special power to take both nominees off of the block and replaced them with B and Rich. At eviction night Rich was evicted three to two. Soon right after Rich and Griffin competed to battle their way back to the big brother house. Griffin has won the battle and returns to the game. Following the battle of the evicted houseguests each houseguests was given a treat, each treat is an advantage to each player while Riley has earned himself Head of household. At the nomination ceremony he has decided to nominate B and Minie for eviction wishing Minie would get evicted, At the pov comp Eli has won the gold power and decided to save Minie for eviction, Riley has decided to nominate Vivian up as the replacement. Voting History Category:Browse